Don't Make Me Wait
by Cain Hargreaves
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano take a relaxing vacation... not. Gilbert follows and confusion ensues. Boy love, don't like then don't read...


So, this is a short fic about Italy and Germany on vacation. This is that story you've always wondered about. What do countries do in their time off.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia.

Ludwig Beilschmidt wrapped an arm around the trembling country beside him. "Are you okay, Feliciano?" He had been watching the man nearly hyperventilate for an hour on the plane. "It was an hour flight, Ano." He ran a hand through his own blonde hair that he had decided to not style that day. He was, after all, on vacation in a wonderfully, beautiful country.

The little brunette next to him smiled up at him, his hair tousled from the nap he had on the plane. "Sorry, I've never flown before, Ludwig. It was scary!" He cuddled slightly into the taller man and sighed. "Hotel? I need a siesta"

Ludwig nodded once in answer because that's what he does of course."I suppose. I could use a little nap as well." He took the younger's hand and led him there with the help of a taxi. He let his finger caress the knuckle and heard Feliciano's intake of breath. His lips curled up into a smile as he turned and slowly kissed him on the lips.

Feliciano gasped a bit then melted into it. He never got this at home and wanted it to last, so his arms snaked up around the man's neck. He pulled away. "Wiggy, what has gotten into you?" He paused to think. "I mean, it's nice and all, but you're never like this." He giggled as Ludwig ran his lips along his jawline.

"Vacation does that to some people, besides we never get alone time at home. I'm just enjoying it while it lasts," Ludwig said, smiling down at the man. He glanced up as a familiar man walked over, a familiar man that happened to be his brother. "Gilbert! What the hell are you doing here?" He glared at his brother. "I told you, this is mine and Feliciano's 'alone time' weekend! Dammit!"

His brother gave a smug smile. "I said I wanted to go, so at the last minute I bought a ticket. Unfortunately, so did that damn Austria! I hate him so much!" His smile turned into a frown as he spotted the man. "Fuck me."

"No, thank you," a bespectacled man said approaching them. "Who would want to Gilbert?" He gave a smug smile to the man and walked off, glancing back every so often.

Feliciano giggled as Gilbert exploded, "What the hell was that? He just... What the hell just happened?" He paused. "Does he want me to fuck him? 'Cuz I will! Just to prove a point, of course. I think he wanted me to." Another pause. "Right, Ludwig?"

Ludwig was dying of laughter, but managed to stammer out. "I believe so." He wiped his eyes and took his lover's hand. "Come on, Ano. Let's go to the hotel." His thumb stroked a knuckle again. He turned to look at him. "Ich liebe dich. Just so you know." He turned away with a blush on his pale cheeks.

Feliciano's eyes widened. "Oh, well, ti amo." He glanced away embarrassed. "Ludwig, does this change things between us?" He looked up with big, brown eyes and sighed. "I hope not." He sought Ludwig's eyes and smiled. "Let's go rest. We can take in the sights and talk later." He planted a sweet kiss to the man's lips.

"Hey! Roderich! Wait up!" Gilbert's breathless voice called. He caught up to the man and panted. "Hold on just a minute. Do you want me to-" He broke off too embarrassed to speak. He tried again. "Do you want me to um...

"Spit it out Gilbert. I don't have all day for you to be an idiot," Roderich said with another smug smile. He took a sip of his drink that he'd purchased in the airport diner then licked his lips. "I do have other things to do besides listen to you babble on and on." He ran a hand through his brunette locks and straightened his glasses.

Gilbert glared then said, "Earlier today did you want me to fu- er have sex with you? Feliciano and Ludwig certainly think so." He looked at the ground as a blush tinged his pale face pink. "I feel like an idiot and I'm not allowed to, because that means I'm not awesome afterall."

"You are," Gilbert replied. He smiled a true smile. "Hungry? I have no idea where to go and I believe you've been here before." The man offered his arm. "Come on. We need to talk anyway." His smile faded as Gilbert shook his head. "Why ever not?"

Gilbert grinned. "You are so stupid. I will never like you, Roderich. I refuse your offer of food and hope you starve here." He stalked off to find his brother. He finally tracked down the hotel he'd heard them chatting about before they got on the plane. "West!" He hopped onto the bed between Ludwig and the sleeping Feliciano. "I talked to stupid Austria and he was all nice and weird, so I left. He wanted to go somewhere to talk and eat. What the hell does that mean?"

His brother rolled his eyes having been pulled away from his Feliciano. "You're an idiot. I'm going to let you figure that out." He rolled over and curled into his love. "Now go away, Gil. I want to sleep. I need it." He blushed thinking of his fun afternoon then fell into a light slumber.

Gilbert sighed and left the room. He checked into his own room and fell onto the bed. "Stupid Austria and West. What does that Austria want? I hate him, and he hates me. I think." His head hurt from trying to figure things out, and he was hungry.

He rolled off and went to look into the mirror in the connected bathroom. He found a bottle of pain killers and took two to dull the pain in his head. His hair was perfect like always even if it was a bit tousled to the rest of the world, and he left to get a bite to eat in the restaurant down the narrow street.

The restaurant was small and nicely decorated in an Italian style. Windows adorned one side of the first class of the beautiful building. Decorated in reds and blues, it was spacious and open. Gilbert looked around and made a mental note to tell Ludwig and Feliciano. It seemed like their type of eatery more than his, but he found himself to be starving.

Gilbert sat next to a window and began to look through the menu. He started as someone sat in front of him. He tilted his head up a bit and sighed. "Hi West, hi Feliciano. Good to see you here and awake. Nice place, huh?"

"Very nice," Feliciano said with a sweet smiled and let his brown eyes roam the restaurant. He cuddled close to Ludwig and smiled. "Great atmosphere and all. So what happened earlier with Mr. Roderich?" He bounced. "Did you confess your love for one another?" He pouted as his love hit him. "Ow! Oh... oops."

The silver-headed nation's red eyes widened. "Love?" He shook his head violently. "NO! I don't love him! He's so... Austria! I hate him!" He blushed as he saw someone walk in. "Oh great." He hid behind the menu again. "Don't let him see me, please."

Too late. "Oh hi Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert. Mind if I sit here?" Roderich sat beside Gilbert. "This city is beautiful. I love it so much. I wish I lived here." He sighed contently as he ordered a cup of tea. "How are you three doing?"

Gilbert knocked his own glass over. " Shit! We were great until you came along." His hand reached for a napkin to clean it up. He drew back as Roderich's hand got there first. "I can clean it up. I'm a big boy." He swore again as the drink dripped onto his lap. "Fuck me. What a day."

Roderich reached over to dab at the spot. "Let me help." He looked up into Gilbert's annoyed eyes. "Sometimes people need someone else to help. Don't you agree?" His hand stopped, and he closed the distance between them in a brief hug.

"I can do it!" Gilbert said, deciding not to comment on the hug. "I don't need any help." He finished the clean up of the table and wiped at his dark green t-shirt. "This stain will never come out. Please excuse me." He stood and headed toward the bathroom.

Ludwig smiled. "I agree. Everyone needs someone." He took Feliciano's hand and kissed it. He whispered, "Ich liebe dich." He loved making the smaller man smile and smile Feliciano did. "And my idiot brother will come around."

Roderich sighed."So sweet you two. I'm glad you're so happy." He stood and grabbed his bag. "I should go." He passed Gilbert as he left. "Bye." He walked out quickly and disappeared up the road and into his hotel.

Gilbert sighed. "I got it out." He sat at his table and picked at his food. He found himself to be lacking a will to eat. "I should go as well. Let you two have some alone time." The man smiled at them tightly then left.

In the hotel, he walked into his room and laid on the bed. "I hate that damn Austria, so why am I thinking about him?" He rolled over and the bed creaked. "Stupid, cheap-ass bed. I hate this bed." Gilbert sighed. "I hate this country and this hotel. I hate West and Felici- well, I dislike Feliciano. Most of all, I hate feeling confused." He stared a hole through the wall.

A knock sounded at the door, and Ludwig peeked his head in. "Hey, I found someone looking for you." He pushed Roderich in and muttered, "Maybe now I can enjoy the rest of my vacation." He walked off to go snuggle a sweet, little country.

Roderich looked around the room. "It's nicer than my room. No fair." He turned his gaze on Prussia. "So, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable at the restaurant. I didn't mean to. It won't happen again." He stared at his feet as his cheeks turned pink. "I should probably go." He opened the door then felt a hand grab his arm. "Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked hard at the wrist his hand held. Why had he grabbed it? Why? He hadn't meant to at all. It had just happened. Why? WHY? It didn't make sense. He tried in vain to find something to say to the confused Roderich.

Roderich was doing the same thing, "Um..." He leaned up and pecked his lips softly. "I really should go, Gilbert." He gasped softly as he was kissed again. "Gilbert?" He wrapped his arms around the man tightly and kissed him again. He blushed as he felt a hand on his ass. "You little Prussian pervert, Gilbert. Stop." He moved the hand up to his waist. "You can't go any further than that for now."

Gilbert moved it down anyway and whispered, " You can't tell me what to do, anyway because you don't own me. If you did you would be awesome, and you're clearly not. At all." He pushed him onto the bed and slid over him to make out. "I think this means we don't have to fight anymore. Stay here tonight?" He pulled away and looked into those beautiful violet eyes. "I never noticed what color your eyes are, stupid."

"Jerk. I hate you Prussia." Roderich laughed lightly. "I guess I could stay tonight, _if_ you agree to be a good boy and to not touch my 'vital regions.'" He smiled, "Promise me."

"I promise."

The rest of the vacation passed quickly with only a few exceptions to that promise. Roderich and Gilbert became a real couple after a few days, and eventually fell in love. Every year after that, the couples came to the beautiful country to stay for a week to celebrate their love.

Count Cain: Wasn't that sweet. I gotta go. Gilbert's trying to kill me. Bye! And thank you CrypticButterfly. You rule! 3


End file.
